Petite mise au Point
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: A moitié fanfiction, à moitié annonces et réponses aux reviews, l'interrogatoire de MrJacketBarths par Alexis, David et Jérémy Breut !


**Hello bonjour à tous, les amis, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Aujourd'hui, ce nouvel écrit n'est pas vraiment dans le style de ce que je fais d'habitude. Tout simplement parce que ça va être des news… dans le style de LinksTheSun.**

 **Pour mieux vous expliquer, ce dernier a, il y a quelques mois, complètement repensé son émission « Le Point », où il donnait son actualité et celle de ses vidéos en compagnie de David et de Jérémy Breut (ses frères, pour ceux qui suivent pas). Résultat, c'est devenu une émission à moitié scénarisée où David et Jérémy jouent un rôle différent chaque mois et interrogent Alexis (le vrai prénom de Links, pour ceux qui dorment toujours) sur ses projets (on a déjà eu les flics à l'américaine, les lutins du Père Noël et les DRH. Ou un truc dans le genre.)**

 **J'ai donc décidé de faire un écrit qui serait à la fois une fanfiction (dans le sens où il y aurait des éléments fictionnels) et une sélection de news, de réponses aux reviews et de « réponses » à de fausses questions qui seraient un prétexte pour vous parler un peu de ma façon d'écrire, si je puis dire. Donc, tous mes dialogues concernant mes écrits seront on ne peut plus vrais.**

 **Vous retrouverez cet écrit à la fois comme écrit indépendant (pour les nouveaux venus et pour ceux qui lisent à partir de mon compte) et dans « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » (pour prouver à ceux qui ont apprécié que non, le projet n'est pas mort !). C'est cool, non ?**

 **Sur ce, c'est parti ! Ah oui, au fait, les trois frangins Breut s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Enjoy !**

« Cette fois, tu vas tout nous dire ! Et sans omettre le moindre détail ! »

MrJacketBarths, bien engoncé dans son kigurumi panda, regarda David Breut d'un air montrant bien que ce jeu d'acteur ne l'engageait pas forcément à parler de ses projets. D'ailleurs, il s'avouait facilement à lui-même que Alexis et Jérémy n'étaient pas plus engageants à porter sur lui des regards accusateurs genre il avait fait un gros crime, c'est horrible !

« C'est pas en vous prenant pour des Horatio Caine des bacs à sable que vous obtiendrez des news de ma part, répondit l'écrivain.

« La dernière fois que t'as écrit des news, c'était chiant à lire et t'as juste prouvé que tu connaissais pas l'option « Liste à puces » de Word, lui rétorqua Jérémy, alors on fait Horatio Caine si on veut, c'est clair ? »

Links leva la main sans parler pour dire à son frère de le laisser faire puis il tourna sa tête vers l'interrogé.

« Excuse leurs manières, ils s'y croient juste trop. Bon, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais ici. »

« Yep. Je dois dire ce que j'ai prévu pour le futur et répondre à des questions, des reviews, des trucs comme ça. »

« C'est ça. Ce qu'on attend, c'est des réponses claires et précises et qu'à la fin de cet entretien, on en sorte avec plus de connaissances sur ta « relation » à la fanfiction, pour donner un exemple. Je précise aussi que tout ce que tu diras pourra être réutilisé contre toi dans les entretiens suivants. C'est clair ? »

« C'est très clair. »

« Bien, dit David, qui a repris la parole. Alors, fils de cons… »

« Non ! Pas fils de cons !, dit Alexis.

« Ben, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on insulte pas ceux qu'on connaît pas. »

Le barbu se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Puis tout ce petit monde se reprit et put reprendre.

« Bon, alors, espèce de branleur, dit à nouveau David, on veut maintenant que tu nous dises ce qu'il y a de prévu sur ton compte en terme d'écrits ! Et en précisant bien quand ça va sortir ! »

« Eh bien, dit MrJacketBarths, pour commencer, il devrait y avoir de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » qui vont arriver très rapidement, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour les 6 ou 7 prochains chapitres et si j'ai du temps et de la chance, je commencerai l'écriture plus tard dans la journée. »

« Ah bon ?, interrogea Jérémy. Tu t'es engagé sur une deuxième grosse fanfic alors que ton premier projet commence de plus en plus à ressembler à What The Cut en termes de temps de livraison ? »

« Ta vanne est à chier. Mais ce qu'il y a tout de même de bien avec ça, c'est que je peux embrayer dessus pour annoncer que ce dimanche, si je me botte suffisamment le cul, je devrais commencer l'écriture du fameux épisode 2 du projet « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » voire le poster. Mais cette dernière annonce est à prendre avec quelques pincettes. »

« Parce que t'es un peu feignasse et que le temps de cette semaine où t'aurais pu écrire, tu t'es juste contenté de consulter Twitter, le casque sur les oreilles ?, balança très sarcastiquement Jérémy.

« Alors déjà, je t'emmerde et ensuite, tu mens parce que j'ai fait quand même un truc. En effet, j'ai posté sur mon blog, « Chez The Fountain », le troisième numéro du JTweet, un journal hebdomadaire étant posté tous les vendredis et où je traite de ce qu'il y a dans l'onglet « Tendances » de Twitter. Donc, ce que tu as dit là, c'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite. »

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît !, demanda calmement le présentateur du Point Culture, soucieux d'éviter une bagarre. Sinon, d'autres projets sont-ils en gestation ? »

« En effet, répondit l'écrivain en kigurumi, 2 projets sont prévus. Le premier reprendra les membres de Gorillaz… »

« Encore, souligna David. »

« Ta gueule. Et ce ne sera pas vraiment une grande aventure mais plutôt une succession de plusieurs saynètes à chaque chapitre les mettant en scène dans les émissions de la Web Team, c'est-à-dire SLG, WTC, VoxMakers, Absol, Joueur du Grenier, que sais-je encore… »

« Et donc, nous aussi ?, demanda David.

« A ton avis ?, lui balança Barths d'un air lassé. Pour reprendre, l'autre projet sera pour moi l'occasion de me décomplexer par rapport à tout ce qui touche aux pairings et à tout ce qui implique de l'amour ou/et du sexe dans mes fanfictions. Car, pour développer, dans mes fanfictions, y'a pas beaucoup de traces d'amour ou de trucs comme ça et ce projet me permettra de combler ce vide. En plus, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées et ça risque de donner des histoires assez cool ! »

« On imagine que tu seras un personnage dans les 2 projets ?, interrogea Alexis.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et sinon, rien d'autre de prévu ? »

« Rien d'autre. »

« Eh ben, intervint Jérémy, c'est donc l'heure de répondre aux reviews et aux questions. Et vu qu'il y en a pas mal, on va peut-être commencer tout de suite ? »

« Ce serait préférable, en effet, répondit le fan de Gorillaz.

« Alors, pour commencer, on a une review postée sur « La vitesse, c'est bien bizarre pour un hérisson », de Zigaudrey, et disant en substance que ce texte est amusant à lire, idéal pour faire de l'humour et que c'est un bon texte, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas portée sur les fanfics meta. »

« Ben déjà, merci beaucoup, dit Barths. Ensuite, j'ai pris le temps de lire ta review en entier et j'ai remarqué que t'avais vu des trucs que, perso, je n'avais pas vraiment vu. Par exemple, tu dis que t'avais vu Sonic comme un membre de Sega qui produisait des jeux. Moi, je l'avais plus vu comme le personnage qui vivait ses aventures puis allait rapporter à Sega ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais ça n'empêche pas que cette review soit très intéressante. Donc, un grand merci ! »

« OK. On a ensuite plusieurs reviews sur l'épisode 1 de tu-sais-quoi, continua Jérémy. A commencer par celle de PandaWho, qui te dit que ton histoire est géniale et que l'univers de South Park sous ta plume est très bien. Et qu'elle espère voir la suite très bientôt. »

« Tu lui as quand même brisé certains espoirs, sur ce coup-là, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Alexis.

« On va faire comme si je t'avais pas entendu, d'abord. Et ensuite, merci à toi, Panda, sache que tu es une personne très sympathique, rien que parce que tu m'as aidé plusieurs fois et que je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant ! »

« Ensuite, intervint David, on a une autre review de machinzen, qui t'encourage à continuer et qui a adoré malgré le fait que les personnages de Don Juan, Richard et Rasmus font un peu trop de monde. »

« Eh ben merci bien, machin ! Pour répondre à ça, je n'ai pas trouvé que ces personnages faisaient trop de monde. La seule petite difficulté que j'ai eu, c'était que les trois aient à peu près le même niveau en matière de dialogues et qu'il y ait à peu près une certaine égalité entre eux. Mais à part ça, c'était plus une partie de plaisir ! »

« On a maintenant une question de Tipeestreamerdu72 qui te demande pourquoi il n'y a plus d'épisodes de « Un humain chez les marionnettes ». »

« La raison est simple, c'est juste que je n'avais plus trop envie de les faire et que je m'amuse plus à écrire mes projets actuels. C'est peut-être pas exclu que ça revienne mais honnêtement, faudra pas se faire trop de faux espoirs. »

« Bien, bien, bien. C'est que c'est intéressant, tout ça, souligna David. »

« Pour continuer tout ce festival, intervint Jérémy, on revient aux reviews avec Zack, qui dit être bien content d'avoir ouvert cette fic, vu qu'il avait eu une certaine appréhension, et qui te demande si « Hotline Miami » est l'une de tes inspirations. »

« Déjà, merci beaucoup à toi, Zack !, répondit le panda. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, « Hotline Miami » a été l'une de mes grandes inspirations. J'avais écrit le premier épisode à une époque où je regardais beaucoup de vidéos et de fanfilms sur ce jeu. Bon, aujourd'hui, ça m'est un peu passé mais les trois persos, eux, sont toujours restés dans un coin de ma tête. »

« D'accord, dit Links. On a une question de azert84, qui te demande si les projets d'anthologies « Skylanders : Origins » et « Fynn Tavvar's Chronicles » sont toujours prévus. »

« Eh bien, pour ce qui s'agit du premier, oui, j'ai toujours prévu de le faire un jour. Je ne sais pas quand mais je suis sûr de le faire un jour. Pour le deuxième, ben… disons que je suis complètement dans le flou et je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ça se fera. »

« Eh ben, on continue, prononça avec bonhomie le présentateur des NMT. Et on a une question de Jérémy Breut qui… te demande si… t'es… Putain, mais c'est quoi, cette question ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jérémy, qui avait l'air pas mal coupable.

« Mec, t'es sérieux ?, demanda David. Lui demander si il est alcoolique ? »

« Oui ben, c'est bon, on peut bien demander parce que je pense que c'est important parce que ce garçon se traîne une tête de dépressif telle qu'on se demande si… »

La grande baffe d'Alexis fit cesser tout argument de la part de Jérémy qui ne put exprimer qu'un « Je le mérite » presque inaudible. Puis ce fut David qui reprit les dernières questions.

« Bon, la vraie question est de SweetLove123, qui te demande si tes OS sur des jeux indépendants vont bientôt s'écrire. C'est vrai, ça, d'ailleurs, tu vas les faire ? »

« Peut-être. Quand j'aurai envie. »

« Et enfin, une dernière review pour terminer : celle de marslinur8 sur « In the Nood for Love » qui a fait simple et a simplement dit avoir aimé. »

« Et nous tenons à préciser, souligna Alexis, que ton jeu de mot avec le titre est tout pourri. »

« Et moi, je tiens à préciser que je vous emmerde et que touchez-vous les bites. Mais c'est quand même une review dont je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver là. »

« Pourquoi, si c'est pas trop demander ?, questionna Jérémy, l'air intéressé.

« Parce que, comme je l'avais expliqué dans l'intro de cette fanfic, je ressens toujours une espèce de gêne quand il s'agit de mettre une histoire d'amour en scène. Cette gêne, j'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai. Mais avec mon projet d'anthologie de pairings et d'histoires d'amour, je vais enfin pouvoir me décoincer à ce sujet. »

« Eeeeet… je pense qu'il n'y a plus de questions et que c'est bon et que tu peux retourner à ta vie, prononça Links avec solennité. MrJacketBarths poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Putain, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais avec tous ces trucs à la con, dit l'auteur de fanfics au Breton créateur de M. Plectrum. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire un truc que je voulais faire. »

« Faut dire que c'est le moteur de toute fanfic et tu le sais et… euh, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils me regardent bizarre, tous les deux ? »

« Oh oui, crois-moi, je sais. J'ai activé une option. »

Links alla lui demander quelle option quand il remarqua la tablette numérique du jeune Nordiste.

« J'ai activé sur eux l'option « Sentiments incestueux ». A ton égard. »

« Je te hais, ne put que prononcer le Breton avant de fuir au pas de course, ses 2 frangins « reprogrammés » se mettant à le talonner.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé, prononça Barths comme mot de la fin.

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que mes réponses vous auront satisfait. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » et l'épisode 2 du « Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
